A Twist in Time
by DianaPhantom
Summary: Half of the human population was destroyed, my family and friends are dead, and my life was reduced to the confines of this white, padded cell. My name is Danny Fenton, and this is my story of when I wreaked havoc on the world. A dark turn on what happens after PP. First dark fic... critique is greatly appreciated!


Prologue

Hello. My Name is Daniel Fenton. You seem to be listening, so let me tell you a little bit about myself.

I am sixteen years old. I always wanted to be an astronaut. You know, explore space and stuff. I wanted to fIy the new shuttle craft they were working on, with the red shining levers and buttons. Maybe even try on that puffy oxygen suit so I can explore an earth-like plant or something. I would get paid to participate in the universe's most intense gravity ride. That kind of stuff. If that didn't work out, I would've been content with being an astronomer. I used to love going outside and watching the stars for hours.

I used to be very smart. Well I guess I still am, not to be proud or anything. It's just that when you miss class, don't look at the homework, and don't sleep, then you are usually seen as the unintelligent slacker. Math was especially difficult. My teacher always thought I just had a problem comprehending the material, when all I really needed was to study a little. That never really happened because my life changed for the better of the people. What was one algebraic problem compared to the life of a little nine year-old girl?

School was a pain, because it lead to my parents' disappointment for a while. I dealt with it the best I could though, and surprisingly I made it though without going crazy. I even put up with the school bully. Yeah times were brutal when he would get an F on a spelling test, but I pulled though. When things changed he apologized and explained his life story. He apparently had an abusive father and an unloving mother. He didn't have much guidance so I forgave him and ending up becoming friends with him. He turned out to be a nice guy.

I also loved a band: Humpty-Dumpty. They used to be the big thing when I was in high school. I even remember when they came to Casper at the end of the year. Of course it wasn't a normal concert and something was bound to happen, but I guess that is my life right? Well, was, my life.

But that's a story for another time.

Still listening? Oh good. I haven't had someone listen to me in a while.

Anyway, I had a father, mother, and a sister.

My father, Jack Fenton, was a good man. He fought for what he thought was right. He would never give up, especially if it was concerning his family. My mother, Maddie Fenton, was nothing short of a natural genius. She was the studious type, yet she was aggressive when it came to working in the front lines of her field. My parents both had their set of flaws, but I couldn't ask for more supportive parents. I just wish I knew how forgiving they really were.

My sister, Jazz Fenton, was just like my mom. She had everything. The looks, the brains, the athletic abilities. The quality I admired most about her, was her warm, caring personality. She always knew how to comfort me and help me out I an emotional situation. She was able to keep me sane before my life got busy.

Tucker Foley was my best friend. Always has been. He was a tech wizard. I remember one time he and Technus got into a big argument. Tucker eventually won. Technus wasn't too happy being defeated so he tried to attack Tucker. That was my cue to jump in, but he single handedly defeated Technus. Well, may with a little help from his ghost hunting PDA (The one that's insured).

Sam Manson. I could say so much about her, yet I can't. We've been though so much together, but if I start digging through those memories in the deep crevices of my mind that they've been stored in... Well, it may change me again. Let just say that I loved her.

My life used to be a little different compared to the average teen. Well, I hunted ghosts. Oh yeah, I was a ghost myself. I became the town superhero, and eventually the world's. I didn't do it on purpose, it just kinda happened. Like many things in my life, they just kinda happen, whether its good or bad. I still think I can pin it all on clockwork, even though he claims to stay out of time as much as possible. As much as possible my butt.

I did have a team though. Team Phantom consisted of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. You see my mom and dad, being ghost hunters, hated ghosts. I was a ghost, so of course they were out of the loop, but that was okay. Team Phantom kicked ghost but all the time without a problem. Eventually my parents joined team Phantom along with Valerie because... Well let me not get ahead of myself. There's plenty of time to talk about... Ghosts.

What I really wanted to tell you is a story that took an unsuspecting turn. It's quite long actually, maybe because it was over a rather long period of time, or at least it felt like it.

Don't worry, I won't tell you all the details so you won't get too bored. Besides, I don't think I can handle describing the whole experience in vivid detail; the memory is still freshly engrained in my mind.

One more thing I think you should know before we start.

Half of the human population was destroyed, my family and friends are dead, and my life was reduced to the confines of this white, padded cell.

Okay... Maybe that was three.

My name is Danny Fenton, and this is my story of when I wreaked havoc on the world.

Still listening? I like you.

* * *

**Wow my first Angesty fic! I usually don't write dark fiction, but I thought I'd give it a try becuase an idea popped into my head at like 2:30AM... Aaaaaaaand this is what you get ;) Yeah I'm not planning on making it too dark becuase this is a little out of my comfort zone... So leave a review on what you think of it so far, even though there's not too much going on. And not to worry, I actually planned this fic out so the wait shouldn't be as bad as all of my other fics :) Remeber to leave a review! I cherish all of your opinions!**

**~Diana Phantom**


End file.
